Crazy Squibs & Friendly Vampires
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: The Story's better than the summary. Renesmee's a therapist in a mental institution. Who does she find in there? None other than an insane Bellatrix Lestrange The Second. Is Ness able to help her? Will Nessie uncover Bellatrix's past?
1. Chapter One: To The Hospital

**Crazy Squibs and Friendly Vamyres**

**Chapter 1**

_Edward's Point Of View_

Renesmee, my accomplished daughter, was a psychiatrist for the secret RX MI, Ronald Xylo Mental institution, who's initial's irony made us all chuckle to ourselves. We recently had moved to London. Carlisle thought we needed a change, and since he technically still owned the land he had in the 1600's, he thought it would be good to live there. We haven't lived in Europe since Carlisle came to the 'New Found Land'. On the plane trip over here, he was attempting to hide his giddiness and as most modern population (including my daughter) would say, 'Fail.'

Renesmee's main patient, Bellatrix Lestrange the Third, had no family left alive, no status, and had little money. Strangely, the government wouldn't want the extreme lady roaming the streets, so they stuck her inside RXMI.

Renesmee has a lot of concern and care for the girl. Everyday I see the girl. Not with my own eyes, but Renesmee thinks of her often. She has to stay in a padded room with a straight jacket on most days. She has long black and purple hair that's always tangled and full of volume. She has jade eyes that stay dilated from either her own brain's accord or the medication. He skin is pale but would be a warmer tone if she wasn't insane, meaning, if she could go outside more often. She's about Bella's height and lighter in weight. Renesmee's trying to help Bellatrix the best she can.

Renesmee has invited all of us to help, but I simply can't. All the thoughts coming out of an institution would make _me_ go insane from _them_. I wouldn't mind crazy people as much if I didn't know what they were thinking. Alice can't go in either; her human experiences won't allow her. Carlisle is working at the institution but under the medical field. Esme just wasn't the type to hang around the institutions. Bella and I didn't really want to do much so close to after her change… Even if it's been eight years.

Renesmee often thinks about taking Bellatrix away from the hospital, taking her under her wing, or paying for her expensive and risky Psychosurgery for her recent Schizophrenia diagnosis. My family has often been saying no, for we do not wish to move any time soon. We have only lived here a few months. That is much, much too soon.

Nessie was leaving for work, her thoughts based on taking Bellatrix away.

She couldn't. She wouldn't. But her thoughts were dead serious.

Renesmee's Point of View

I had just gotten to the Institution when my phone started playing _Claire De Lune_. It was my Dad.

"Hey, Daddy!" I greeted

"Hello, Renesmee." His tone was slightly stern.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a tad too innocently. I knew that he knew what I was thinking. I was stupid this morning, thinking of taking Bellatrix away from the MI with my dad in the house!

"You know what. Renesmee how could you? We can't leave so soon. Please, think of your family. Your Aunt Rose hates to move. Your Auntie Alice likes London. You like it here, your mother and I like it here. Your Grandmother loves it here. Your Grandfather's happy to be home." I sighed. He was right.

"Okie dokie, Dad. I won't take her out… but I am going to help her" I won't take her out, for now…"I have to go. Bye, Dad"

"Bye, Ness" And with that she hung up. She didn't want to be late for her shift.


	2. Chapter Two: Entering The Building

**IMPORTANT A/N: many of the places and buildings such as the lobby, the courtyard (or at least the courtyard SIZE), a strait jacket, the inspiration of the hospital rooms, and a padded room are all pictured on my profile.**

**Note: In this story it's like five years later from BD. **

**Crazy Squibs and Friendly Vampyres**

**Chapter 2**

**January 18****th****, 2014**

_Renesmee's Point of View_

The Institution had a pretty façade. The entrance was tastefully done; it was inside an old Gothic Church, one that looked like the Gothic Church of San Domenico crossed with Museo Archeologico Nazionale dell'Umbria, a museum in Italy. The insides were completely redone, for space issues, a floor was added, the first floor was for visiting, CEO offices, and such; the second was for all the rooms that people stayed in. In the center of the building, there was a large courtyard full of trees and a Koi pond with lily pads. **(The building is similar to the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's stone video game when Harry is taking the broomstick flying test.) **

I thought that it was irony that I was a half-vampyre who worked in a church as a psychiatrist. It made my family laugh when I brought home the application for it. That was, until, they realized that I was being completely serious about getting the job.

The rooms of the building, the ones where the patients stayed in, were a different story. They weren't amazingly clean, they were small. The beds creaked slightly and they windows were barred. But for special people, they had padded rooms.

There were a total of eight padded rooms in the building, out of the fifty for patients. There were sixteen rooms for the psychiatrists, eight rooms for the physical doctors and nurses, four conference rooms, and a few rooms for storage and whatnot. The psychiatrist rooms were separated by the wards. Adults and adolescent. Twenty five rooms for each ward, eight psychiatrists that specialize in adult eight that specialize in youth. (I, myself, specialize in youth) And, of course, there were two conference rooms per ward and four physical examination rooms.

The nurses and doctors were also somewhat 'guards' of the building. A nurse or doctor was always patrolling the hallways, in their pockets, a pre filled syringe filled with morphine, enough to put someone to sleep (if attacked), and a walkie-talkie.

I didn't like them too much, but they were necessary.

As I entered the building, I was reminded of how pretty the lobby was, how much money this hospital took to keep the 'crazies' off the street. How terribly they were treated. As if the nurse-guards were mean already, they also liked to tap the walls, doors, and windows of the patients' rooms. It freaked them out like a fish having their glass hit by a five year old, screaming "LOOK AT THE FISHY" kind of thing, and as a five year old says, that's a 'no-no'.

The lobby was over-the-top. The floors had gold flecks in them. Real gold flecks. The windows were stain-glass in the front, with porcelain glass ceilings, and a glass chandelier. In the center was a fountain and a bit beyond that was the front desk. The entrance wasn't incredibly big, but it looked huge. It made me feel bad that the front desk looked like this and the people lived in unpleasant rooms as such.

The secretary of the lobby, Cendrillion was her name, greeted me with a pleasant 'hello' and good luck for the day. She was one of the kindest people at the hospital. Cendrillion meant 'little ashes' and was the original French form of Cinderella. Cendrillion was, ironically, French, with a thick accent. She was a dishwater blond with green eyes sparkly eyes and a nice tan. She was very pretty

I sighed and made my way to my office. My office was in the back of the building, near the adolescent ward, ten rooms away from Uncle Jasper. Grandpa Carlisle worked as a (kind) physical examination doctor on the 'adult' side of the building. Uncle Jasper sometimes helped me when things got out of hand; I helped him with planting thoughts in some people's heads. It was rare that we needed each other, but we visited and talked often. We could whisper in our rooms and still be able to talk to each other. Usually it was dorky stuff, like 'dude, where's my pen' (Dude, Where's My Car) or random silly movie quotes or just random 'pie. End of story.' It was really hard to work at times, thankfully I had vamp speed too, otherwise I would be in a lot of trouble with paperwork!

I was crossing the courtyard, slowly but surely.

_"How's your mornin'" _Uncle Jaz whispered. I stopped. My shift hasn't even started and he has distracted me!

_"Distract-an-ator! I was walking here!"_ I teased him, chuckling.

_"Well! I'm sor-ry almighty Dr. Ness!"_ We chuckled, and I got a bunch of weird looks. I don't blame them, how strange would it be if someone randomly started laughing over what looked like nothing.

_"So anything new for you today?"_ I asked.

_"Nope. You?" _I could basically here him smirking.

_"Nope. Hey, guess what?"_ I started laughing a bit.

He laughed. _"What?"_

"_PENNNNCILLL!!!!!" _**(A/N It's a real inside joke for me and a friend. :D)**

And with that we were hysterical; it didn't matter about the people. We were basically rolling on the floor, laughing as hard as he could. Pencil, *snort* how funny! It all went back to when I dropped my pencil a few months back…

I unlocked my office door. My office was nice. It was too big and modern. There was absolutely no modesty, but it was nice.

The ceilings were white with lights built in. On the far wall was my desk and a few shelves. There were chairs and couches spread throughout the room, all modern, ranging from white to tan-grey. The floors were very shiny red-wood flooring. There was a mini-fridge, a water dispenser, a microwave, and a snack cabinet. I could eat the food if I wanted. Usually, I give it away as rewards to my patients. The left wall was a basically a window. The curtains were gold and white. On the right wall was a TV with gaming systems and a DVD/blue ray device. It was a good and relaxing, but I do not particularly love it, but yeah, it's relaxing.

"Hello theyr' Doctor C!" Mairenn. She was part of the Irish coven and the Egyptian coven. She had red curly hair and freckled skin, but she was tan and had very unique eyes. They were blue in the center and faded out to brown; so strange yet, so pretty. She always wore nice clothes, slacks or a black skirt with silk blouses. But she had a twist.

Mairenn, like me was a half-pyre (our inside joke). She was surprised when she saw all of us here. I was happy to relate with someone in my life.

She was also Hallway D assistant. HD is what some people called her; some people didn't even know her name. Ugh, stupid docs. Her job was to go around to everyone in that hallway and basically tell them their day's schedule. I was first because I was last in the hallway. Her desk was in the hallway, on the back wall, so I got first-ees.

"Hey-hey, Mairenn. What's shakin' bacon'?"

"Hmmm. Tiday, there is a meetin' a' lunch… bu' mosta the time you'll be spending time witha Patient 72995 – Bellatrix Aglaeca Lestrange. Don' spend all your time whisperin' to Doctor Hale" She handed me a silver metal clipboard and immediately exited the door.

"Mairenn! Wait!" I chased after her.

She turned back with confusion on her face. "Docta Cullen, what might you be doin'?"

I pretended to catch my breath, for appearances sake, there were people still wandering the hallways. Stupid people.

"Thanks for my paperwork. You don't get thanked often enough."

"Awww, 'Nesmee, is all part of my job! You can't jus think that I should get thanked for all o' that! Now quit bein' a lazy bum and get you're bum a movin'!" She said, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Okiedokie 'Renn!" and with that, she and I were off.

…………………………………………

..=.-..=.-..=.-..=.-.=..-.=..-.=..-.=..

………………………………………………

I was off to meet my patient, Bellatrix. Bellatrix was recently identified as a Schizophrenic. Her room was about thirty off from mine, and seeing as the hallways were filled, I just couldn't flit over to it. As I walked my slow speed, I looked over her chart.

The front page held her information basics:

_Bellatrix Druella Lestrange._

_Patient 72995_

_Date of admittance: June 18, 2010_

_DOB: Unknown, assumed age: 16 (1998)_

_Admittance Reason: Schizophrenia/Maximum degree_

_Notes:_

The note from the first doctor she had was strange.

_June 18, 2010: She was found on the streets, her lips blue and her skin very cold, a very strange fact for June. Assigned to Dr. Jadwiga Seywern_

_July 3, 2010: Re-assigned to Dr. Edua Branda _

It continued to change often, every month would be a stretch, making me the long-run holder champ; I was working on two months.

The next page was more notes on her medication, on things she would say and do (which wasn't much). I had reviewed these pages so often that I knew them reversed.

It also held a picture of her. It wasn't the best picture of her either, it was her admittance photo. She came in here pretty bad. She has very little memories, and ones she had left her screaming. She wouldn't talk much so I couldn't get her to tell me

Bellatrix, I think, is from UK. She sometimes screams in French, a commonly used language in areas of UK, but then again… she also screams in German, and some language that I haven't ever heard, it sounding made up.

I think that she would be very pretty, if she weren't under so much stress from living in the MI… She had incredibly long, thick, curly black hair that was usually tangled voluminously on the top of her head. She was pale with full lips deep, open, almond-shaped that were silvery and dark, nearly black. She slightly resembled Ophelia played by Helena Bonham. **(A/N sorry I just had to say that :D Helena Bonham **_**plays**_** Bellatrix Lestrange in HP and plays Ophelia in a version of Hamlet [which is the best version :D especially compared to the mod one D:]** But her eyes always held a part that were fearful, that she could never fully be happy, something that disturbed me. Something that made me wish I could read minds.

I was rounding the corner from her room when I saw Mairenn. I felt my face turn to a look of confusion.

"You go' a package and i' said urgen' on i'. Plus, why wouldn't I take the chance to see my friend?" she smiled and handed the small square over to me. Mairenn turned and ran off again, her busy schedule keeping her moving.

Package? What package would I get? No one that I knew would give me a package like this… It was wrapped up old-fashioned, brown paper and string. There was a giant URGENT stamped on it. Underneath the urgent stamp was my name written in a beautiful calligraphy. I was confused even further, seeing as there was no return address. I set my clipboard down on the floor and pulled open the strings of the package.

There was a note on top; it too was written in the beautiful script. It said

"_Renesmee:_

_You may not understand now but you will in the future. I hope that this may make things a bit clearer… Possibly… I know that in time it will reveal itself and it may be much too early for your understanding. The future will be told soon enough. Please share this with whomever, seeing as they may not understand too…"_

There no signature, no more of the note either. Underneath the note was an old book. It was a small, dark leather-bound with old pages. The only really weird part about it was there were holes everywhere in it… I flipped through it and the pages were empty too. _Whatever…_I thought. _I might as well just throw it in the drawer in my office and keep a mental note for it later…_

I went up to a trashcan to throw the wrappings away and then put myself in the proper mindset to be a good psychiatrist for my patient. I then went back to the door to Bellatrix's room.

I sighed once, before unlatching her door.

"Hey, there…" I peeked in. She was laying on her bed as if she just woke up from her nap.

"Hi" she smiled a small smile. Today she seemed fairly happy. A good thing in the progress bar.

"So how are you today?"

"Okayyy…." She said quietly.

"Today we could go and draw in my office."

"Okay…" she then started to get up and I walked her to my office, her still in her Strait Jacket, padding the ground barefoot.

When we got into my office I started to undo the buckles, leaving her arms able to hang.

"How's that?" I asked her, motioning to her arms.

She just smiled widely and nodded. I then went over to my printer and pulled out some paper, leaving her on a couch, and reaching into a desk drawer to get something to draw with. Technically, I wasn't allowed to give her sharpened pencils, but with her seeming to get better and better each day, I decided to break that rule, seeing as no one would know…

I brought her colors and paper over to her, and set them down on a table in front of her. She immediately took to the paper, and started coloring fiercely, and I went to my desk. I just watched her from my desk, filling out one of the extensive number of papers that I had to work on all the time. She was doing fine when I heard her whimper.

"Bellatrix? Is everything alright?" I said, rushing over to her.

Her stack of paper was totally filled, each paper fully colored. I had sat at my desk, not really noticing her for maybe fifteen minutes and she goes and draws about twenty drawings in a very great depth? Unbelievable, yet then, the proof was right in front of me. And what was even stranger was that a lot of them were about evil or magic. The first one held a picture of a boy holding a blood red stone surrounded by a ring of fire in a stone room with a man in robes rushing toward him. The second one showed the same boy, in one arm he held a sword and in the other a dark leather-bound book and a giant saber tooth. Behind him was a giant dead creature, which looked like a snake.

The third one held the same boy again, this time a bit older, and his hair shorter, showing the oddest scar on his forehead. I couldn't see all of it, I don't think, just the very edge as it looked.

The next four were all about the same boy doing various things; each one a year older than the next. The fourth held him being held up by a gravestone grim and his arm being cut by the most disgusting little man, who's fingernails were black and hair dead and wispy, his face wrinkled and eyes yellow and angry. The fifth one held the boy in a strange hall distressed and rushing to a man being pushed through a stone archway by what looked to be something like Bellatrix… or similar to her. The eyes were different and the woman had an air of arrogance, where as my Bellatrix was always nervous or scared. Their eyes were different too. The picture's eyes were heavy lidded where as Bellatrix's were wide. Those were really only the main differences…

The next photo was of a wise old man with white hair, half moon glasses and a dead looking hand with the same boy frantically riding away in a boat from zombies swimming in the water after them and then the last one that held the boy being shot by a bolt of light by a hideous figure (that looked like a cross between a man and a snake) and falling to the ground.

The rest of the photos held things of the like. The very last one held a picture of the hideous snake-man staring straight at you, his eyes menacing and dark, his arms reaching out to grab you and it was almost as if he was able to reach out and grab you to take you in the picture in there with you. It deeply disturbed me.

Bellatrix just sat there watching me, staring at her pictures.

"Bellatrix," I said sternly. She looked away. "Bellatrix." I said again. After a few minutes she finally looked up.

"Bellatrix, who is this man?" I pointed at the picture of the snake-like man. She grabbed the paper from me and started writing down on the paper.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Tom Marvolo Riddle? Very strange. You would think a man that terrible looking would at least have a name to match. But even the dainty name didn't detract from the utter evil-ness of the man.

"Bellatrix, who is Tom Riddle?"

Her eyes glazed over and her voice got hoarse.

"Shut your mouth!" she yelled.

"W-what?" I was confused again today.

"You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare…" she then stopped and fainted, her eyes rolling back in her head.

I rushed over to her, dropping everything in my hands and reaching into the large pockets of my doctors coat. "Help! Room 86 Patient is unconscious! ASAP! Help!" I said into the walkie-talkie. I waited and waited for what should have been a response but only static was heard.

"HELP!" I screamed into the microphone.

A static voice that was obviously nasally said "Yes, Doctor Cullen?"

I sighed quickly, "Yes, my patient is passed out and unresponsive. I attempted to page all the doctors earlier, but got no response. Please, send someone!"

You could basically hear the nasal voice roll her eyes. "Yes Doctor Cullen…." Deciding to amuse herself she then said: "How about we send one of your family members, huh? How about that? Get your uncle working on YOUR patient? Just bringing the little Renesmee parade down a notch." She cackled after using a baby voice on me.

"Yes!" I nearly screamed at the walkie-talkie "Yes, send Gra-Dr. Carlisle, please do." I said a little more calmly. Grandpa was posing as one of my uncles, along with my parents.

About twenty minutes after my dreaded conversation with the nasal woman named Grandpa showed up, a medical bag in hand and a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry about being so late today, Nessie, there have been a lot of problems with patients blacking out today that my walkie-talkie broke from all the transmissions." He grimaced.

"'S ok, she hasn't woken yet, which I find problematic. Her heart was racing so I ran to get her some medications earlier."

We carried her back to her room and then we conversed about what medications I had given her and what to do in the situation and such.

Finally, when he revived her, he told me what went wrong with her to the point of making her pass out.

"Ness, a lot of times when people start to remember things about their past it causes such a strain on them that they shut down." He said gently, and then continued, "Did she say anything right before she passed out?"

"Yeah, she was screaming about some non-sense about…" I didn't want to finish. The thing that she said kind of distressed me, making me really sad? I couldn't place the disappointed and confused feeling that I had. I was confused by how she knew that I was a half of something, something that she probably did not know what, but knew I wasn't fully human. I wasn't very happy, not at all, that she called my lips 'unworthy' when all I said was what she wrote down.

"Ness?" He asked

"About… her drawings, I would guess… She—She … At first she yelled at me to shut-up, and then she said something about my lips being unworthy to say a name of a person. Actually she said exactly: 'You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue…' it was creepy and disturbing, Grandpa, really disturbing. She shouldn't know I'm part vampyre! I haven't done a thing that would make her even thin about me being a vampyre!" I started to hyperventilate a little bit.

"Nessie Carlie! Are you completely sure?" He questioned

"Yes! I am absolutely sure! I have been so 'human' lately that I feel less of a vampyre and more of a human! It's actually really quite sad… but that's not the point. The point is that I haven't done anything!" I was freaking out a bit more.

"Nessie, calm down! Now do we know much about her past? It may not be something that she meant to say to you, but something from her past. Remember your PhD." He smiled, proudly of my degree, but then went back to being concerned. "She's probably just unlocking her past. Maybe… no… he wouldn't agree…" he started mumbling a bit and then stopped.

"Who wouldn't agree to what?"

"Your father wouldn't agree to coming in and taking a look at her mind while she draws… but that's highly unlikely of him even coming here… because of all the voices" He tapped his temple and smiled.

"I'll see what I can work…" I smiled, we said our goodbyes, and he left.

…………………………………………

..=.-..=.-..=.-..=.-.=..-.=..-.=..-.=..

………………………………………………

**Important A/N: I am just going to announce here that the next chapter will be a month or two from now, and that she hasn't had any 'episodes' since this one. If you do not understand this you will be confused.**

**I am also ending construction with this chapter because 1. It is INCREDIBLY long (which you should be happy I now nearly DOUBLED the length of the story. :D be happy**

**Reviews=Love and all I want to be is loved. Me being loved makes me love you so I love you by giving you more story. Nothing fuels inspiration like people's feedback.**


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting The Patient

Chapter 3

"Hello there, Bellatrix." I said slowly and carefully, trying not to scare her. She was rolling across her padded room, screaming and tossing, as if, in pain when I got there. I noted this on her daily chart. Only when I finished speaking, her mind processed what was happening; I was here and this was her day to relax.

She finally whispered a small "Hewo".

She always spoke like a three year old, even if she's 17 now. She was acting kind and sweet. She knows that if she's kind, she leaves her padded prison cell and being able to flex her arm without a straight jacket. She hated the room and so did I. The staff members that kept watch on her from a one way mirror were cruel. They tapped the glass and made noises that scared her. She couldn't talk well enough to get them to stop. She can't get up without her arms so she is stuck, on the floor, waiting for someone to help. Uncle Jasper and I are the only ones who think she's getting better enough to care. I hated the staff.

But who would want to spend a day trapped like that? Who would want to spend a day in a bright yellow cushioned room, the color being soo bright, that it hurt the eyes just to glance at? Who would want to have people tap on the glass, like you're a fish at the pet store? Who would? It would drive me insane, and I have the patience of a vampire.

Lately Jasper

hasn't been needed as much as he has before. In fact, he is hardly needed at all, which excites us. She is getting calmer, which is a good thing. We can get her to do things.

So things are going well……. Sigh….. It's just that, I can't seem to hold onto a good relationship. In fact, Jacob fell in love with Leah! Leah loves him back! Jacob actually imprinted one her! He lost all memory of why he liked me and became disgusted with me and when he saw Leah… don't get me started. I hate him now, and he hates me. So I convinced everyone to move away. It's cloudy here so they don't mind.

Anyways, we are taking a walk around the gardens of the building. This is one of her favorite activities. The garden is a small one. It is oriental themed. There is an elongated pond (shapes like ()) in the middle with a small island in the middle. You go across a bridge covered in Ivy to get to it. There's a cherry tree here and the grass is the greenest and the softest. In the main part of the garden there is a row of cherry trees. Again, the grass is the softest and there is a stepping stone pathway leading toward the bridge.

Today, Alice was there. In bellatrix's favorite spot Why?

* * *

IM SAD I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW!!!!!

ok im not gonna write anymore unless i get 6 reviews. why 6? im agent 006!

sorry about the short...ness of the chapter. im still figuring out the plot and the last part was just randomly put in so i could give you (those who do read this) a third chap. dont make me emo and review. now. do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sarah


	4. Chapter Four: Blow the wind, blow Swift

**Chapter 4 **

**(WARNING: This chapter is giving me chills writing it! GMO I am freaked out now!)**

"Auntie Al, why are you here on this fine and lovely day?" I asked her. She shouldn't even be out here, the sun was shining bright today. She was in the shadow of the tree.

"I had a vision of an attack. I don't know on whom or by what so I am checking on all of the family. Where is Jasper?" She said nervously. She was always nervous around the MI. I understood why she doesn't like it, she was in one in her human life.

"Jasper is on the third floor, in his office. I can call him if you would like." I said, pulling out my pager.

She sighed, shakily. "No… No…… No. I can do it." It was strange seeing my aunt so nervous. She never ever was. It was strange. I gave her a hug and an encouraging smile, and she was off.

"Hey Bellatrix…Do you wanna play a game?" She shook her head. "No?"

"Nuhuh." She said "Gwass" she started rolling around in the soft grass, giggling a bit. Then, suddenly, she stopped and put her hands over her ears.

"Mwake it stop" she whimpered, "Mwake it stop, pwease!" She started screaming.

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix, nothing is wrong! Nothing's wrong! You are in the grass. Bellatrix. Please stop screaming." I tried to soothe her.

The poor girl had no family and no money. They government stuck her in here because she was wandering the streets.

And Bellatrix needed psychosurgery, which was more expensive and risky than the government wished to try. I wanted to give her the money but I was told not to interfere more than I should by my family. They are all very compassionate people but they are getting tired of moving. I deeply wish to help her.

She has recently been diagnosed with schizophrenia. Her perceptions are all distorted and she hallucinates; sometimes she tells me she sees me dying other days she says I will live forever... Her speech is all messed up and sometimes she can't hear well. She's also very paranoid and believes that her grandmother is going to come back from the dead and rejoin forces with some dark Lord.

**(A/N For information on Schizophrenia please see ****.org/wiki/Schizophrenia**** AND for information on psychosurgery please see ****.org/wiki/Psychosurgery**** [for my story's sake let's just say that psychosurgery works for schizophrenia even though it probably doesn't.])**

"Bellatrix…" I wanted her to calm down.

"Blow the wind, blow;

Swift and low;

Blow the wind o'er the ocean.

Breakers rolling to the coastline;

Bringing ships to harbor;

Gulls against the morning sunlight;

Flying off to freedom!" She sang raspy and low to herself. After a while she went back to rolling in the grass. Just as before. She even giggled.

**Another Cliff Hanger. I will update if I get enough reviews! Enough is the point where I get inspired to skip homework for the weekend. :D JK I will do my homework. I always do… Wait, do I even have homework? Anyways you don't care about that.**

**Reviews = Love and all I want is to be Loved.**


	5. Chapter Five: Visions Of Crazy

**(A/N: Here's a new chappie. I got foot surgery so be happy. My pain meds are making me tired!)**

**Day-list (Play list of the day):**

**Last Night on Earth – Green Day**

**Song of The Century – Green Day**

**Nails For Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks – Panic! The Disco**

**Last of The American Girls – Green Day**

**Here In Your Arms – HelloGoodbye**

**I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull**

**Crazy Squibs and Friendly Vampyres:**

**Chapter 5**

ALICE/THIRD POINT OF VIEW:

(Before Alice visited the institution)

**VISION**

**FLASH**

A girl was sitting in the center of a room, by herself. Her dark hair was blowing around her small pale frame. The windows were open, paper flying everywhere. There were panic voices in the background that weren't able to be made out. She was eerily singing to herself, hugging her knees.

"Sing us the song of the Century" she took her hands off her knees.

"That's louder than bombs,

And eternity," she started to get up

"The era of static and contraband,

That's leading us into the Promised Land," she slowly walked across the nearly empty white room.

"Tell us a story that's by candlelight," she passed

"Waging a war and losing the fight," she approached a night stand

"They're playing the song of the century," and opened the drawer,

"Of panic and promise and prosperity," and took something out, but Alice couldn't see what.

"Tell me a story into that goodnight," she crossed the room, towards the open window

"Sing a song for me." And Alice saw no more.

**FLASH**

She saw the same girl, or at least one that could be her. She looked very, very similar. Her hair was a disaster; she was a picture in a newspaper. Or so she thought. The picture was moving.

The girl was screaming, her head turning back and forth and she was holding up a sign with her ID and name on it. But people can't scream in photos, right?

**Flash**

She saw the girl sleeping. But the same girl was ghosting around the room. Then the ghosting girl stepped into her body, with a smirk towards Alice's view.


	6. AN: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!

**Author's Note (Instead of Chapter) MUAY MUAY MUAY MUAY (AKA VERY VERY VERY VERY) IMPORTANTE!!!!!!! YOU MUST READ THIS!!!**

**Ok the beginning chapters don't make sense with the later chapters so grab your hard hats **

**cuz we're**

_**UNDER CONSTRUCTION**_

**Until I'm done. I may tell you when, it all depends on my schedule. Marching band competitions are every Saturday in October, so I will not be updating very often, probably, if at all on Sundays. **

**For those who actually know me, MY FOOT HURTS!!!! If you truly want to know why I said that, PM me.**

**I still want love. Love = Reviews.**

**I love reviews. I don't like writing without them. You shall receive faster stuff if you just take two seconds out of your life to tell me how you like my stories. Two seconds. (Okay more like two minutes). It won't mean too much to you, I mean, we all already waste our lives on the computer often enough to get addicted to this site of fictions, so just spend a little extra time telling me how you liked it. **

**I will take constructive criticism (haha construction), in fact, any criticism, I love yous/its, anything. It could just be a 'yes' or 'no'. Yes its good, no it's bad. Just say something!**

**Luv,**

**Spot**


	7. Chapter 6 AN WE R WORKING AGAIN!

**IMPORTANT A/N: many of the places and buildings such as the lobby, the courtyard (or at least the courtyard SIZE), a strait jacket, the inspiration of the hospital rooms, and a padded room are all pictured on my profile.**

**Note: In this story it's like five years later from BD. **

**Crazy Squibs and Friendly Vampyres**

**Chapter 2**

**January 18****th****, 2014**

_Renesmee's Point of View_

The Institution had a pretty façade. The entrance was tastefully done; it was inside an old Gothic Church, one that looked like the Gothic Church of San Domenico crossed with Museo Archeologico Nazionale dell'Umbria, a museum in Italy. The insides were completely redone, for space issues, a floor was added, the first floor was for visiting, CEO offices, and such; the second was for all the rooms that people stayed in. In the center of the building, there was a large courtyard full of trees and a Koi pond with lily pads. **(The building is similar to the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's stone video game when Harry is taking the broomstick flying test.) **

I thought that it was irony that I was a half-vampyre who worked in a church as a psychiatrist. It made my family laugh when I brought home the application for it. That was, until, they realized that I was being completely serious about getting the job.

The rooms of the building, the ones where the patients stayed in, were a different story. They weren't amazingly clean, they were small. The beds creaked slightly and they windows were barred. But for special people, they had padded rooms.

There were a total of eight padded rooms in the building, out of the fifty for patients. There were sixteen rooms for the psychiatrists, eight rooms for the physical doctors and nurses, four conference rooms, and a few rooms for storage and whatnot. The psychiatrist rooms were separated by the wards. Adults and adolescent. Twenty five rooms for each ward, eight psychiatrists that specialize in adult eight that specialize in youth. (I, myself, specialize in youth) And, of course, there were two conference rooms per ward and four physical examination rooms.

The nurses and doctors were also somewhat 'guards' of the building. A nurse or doctor was always patrolling the hallways, in their pockets, a pre filled syringe filled with morphine, enough to put someone to sleep (if attacked), and a walkie-talkie.

I didn't like them too much, but they were necessary.

As I entered the building, I was reminded of how pretty the lobby was, how much money this hospital took to keep the 'crazies' off the street. How terribly they were treated. As if the nurse-guards were mean already, they also liked to tap the walls, doors, and windows of the patients' rooms. It freaked them out like a fish having their glass hit by a five year old, screaming "LOOK AT THE FISHY" kind of thing, and as a five year old says, that's a 'no-no'.

The lobby was over-the-top. The floors had gold flecks in them. Real gold flecks. The windows were stain-glass in the front, with porcelain glass ceilings, and a glass chandelier. In the center was a fountain and a bit beyond that was the front desk. The entrance wasn't incredibly big, but it looked huge. It made me feel bad that the front desk looked like this and the people lived in unpleasant rooms as such.

The secretary of the lobby, Cendrillion was her name, greeted me with a pleasant 'hello' and good luck for the day. She was one of the kindest people at the hospital. Cendrillion meant 'little ashes' and was the original French form of Cinderella. Cendrillion was, ironically, French, with a thick accent. She was a dishwater blond with green eyes sparkly eyes and a nice tan. She was very pretty

I sighed and made my way to my office. My office was in the back of the building, near the adolescent ward, ten rooms away from Uncle Jasper. Grandpa Carlisle worked as a (kind) physical examination doctor on the 'adult' side of the building. Uncle Jasper sometimes helped me when things got out of hand; I helped him with planting thoughts in some people's heads. It was rare that we needed each other, but we visited and talked often. We could whisper in our rooms and still be able to talk to each other. Usually it was dorky stuff, like 'dude, where's my pen' (Dude, Where's My Car) or random silly movie quotes or just random 'pie. End of story.' It was really hard to work at times, thankfully I had vamp speed too, otherwise I would be in a lot of trouble with paperwork!

I was crossing the courtyard, slowly but surely.

_"How's your mornin'" _Uncle Jaz whispered. I stopped. My shift hasn't even started and he has distracted me!

_"Distract-an-ator! I was walking here!"_ I teased him, chuckling.

_"Well! I'm sor-ry almighty Dr. Ness!"_ We chuckled, and I got a bunch of weird looks. I don't blame them, how strange would it be if someone randomly started laughing over what looked like nothing.

_"So anything new for you today?"_ I asked.

_"Nope. You?" _I could basically here him smirking.

_"Nope. Hey, guess what?"_ I started laughing a bit.

He laughed. _"What?"_

"_PENNNNCILLL!!!!!" _**(A/N It's a real inside joke for me and a friend. :D)**

And with that we were hysterical; it didn't matter about the people. We were basically rolling on the floor, laughing as hard as he could. Pencil, *snort* how funny! It all went back to when I dropped my pencil a few months back…

I unlocked my office door. My office was nice. It was too big and modern. There was absolutely no modesty, but it was nice.

The ceilings were white with lights built in. On the far wall was my desk and a few shelves. There were chairs and couches spread throughout the room, all modern, ranging from white to tan-grey. The floors were very shiny red-wood flooring. There was a mini-fridge, a water dispenser, a microwave, and a snack cabinet. I could eat the food if I wanted. Usually, I give it away as rewards to my patients. The left wall was a basically a window. The curtains were gold and white. On the right wall was a TV with gaming systems and a DVD/blue ray device. It was a good and relaxing, but I do not particularly love it, but yeah, it's relaxing.

"Hello theyr' Doctor C!" Mairenn. She was part of the Irish coven and the Egyptian coven. She had red curly hair and freckled skin, but she was tan and had very unique eyes. They were blue in the center and faded out to brown; so strange yet, so pretty. She always wore nice clothes, slacks or a black skirt with silk blouses. But she had a twist.

Mairenn, like me was a half-pyre (our inside joke). She was surprised when she saw all of us here. I was happy to relate with someone in my life.

She was also Hallway D assistant. HD is what some people called her; some people didn't even know her name. Ugh, stupid docs. Her job was to go around to everyone in that hallway and basically tell them their day's schedule. I was first because I was last in the hallway. Her desk was in the hallway, on the back wall, so I got first-ees.

"Hey-hey, Mairenn. What's shakin' bacon'?"

"Hmmm. Tiday, there is a meetin' a' lunch… bu' mosta the time you'll be spending time witha Patient 72995 – Bellatrix Aglaeca Lestrange. Don' spend all your time whisperin' to Doctor Hale" She handed me a silver metal clipboard and immediately exited the door.

"Mairenn! Wait!" I chased after her.

She turned back with confusion on her face. "Docta Cullen, what might you be doin'?"

I pretended to catch my breath, for appearances sake, there were people still wandering the hallways. Stupid people.

"Thanks for my paperwork. You don't get thanked often enough."

"Awww, 'Nesmee, is all part of my job! You can't jus think that I should get thanked for all o' that! Now quit bein' a lazy bum and get you're bum a movin'!" She said, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Okiedokie 'Renn!" and with that, she and I were off.

…………………………………………

..=.-..=.-..=.-..=.-.=..-.=..-.=..-.=..

………………………………………………

I was off to meet my patient, Bellatrix. Bellatrix was recently identified as a Schizophrenic. Her room was about thirty off from mine, and seeing as the hallways were filled, I just couldn't flit over to it. As I walked my slow speed, I looked over her chart.

The front page held her information basics:

_Bellatrix Druella Lestrange._

_Patient 72995_

_Date of admittance: June 18, 2010_

_DOB: Unknown, assumed age: 16 (1998)_

_Admittance Reason: Schizophrenia/Maximum degree_

_Notes:_

The note from the first doctor she had was strange.

_June 18, 2010: She was found on the streets, her lips blue and her skin very cold, a very strange fact for June. Assigned to Dr. Jadwiga Seywern_

_July 3, 2010: Re-assigned to Dr. Edua Branda _

It continued to change often, every month would be a stretch, making me the long-run holder champ; I was working on two months.

The next page was more notes on her medication, on things she would say and do (which wasn't much). I had reviewed these pages so often that I knew them reversed.

It also held a picture of her. It wasn't the best picture of her either, it was her admittance photo. She came in here pretty bad. She has very little memories, and ones she had left her screaming. She wouldn't talk much so I couldn't get her to tell me

Bellatrix, I think, is from UK. She sometimes screams in French, a commonly used language in areas of UK, but then again… she also screams in German, and some language that I haven't ever heard, it sounding made up.

I think that she would be very pretty, if she weren't under so much stress from living in the MI… She had incredibly long, thick, curly black hair that was usually tangled voluminously on the top of her head. She was pale with full lips deep, open, almond-shaped that were silvery and dark, nearly black. She slightly resembled Ophelia played by Helena Bonham. **(A/N sorry I just had to say that :D Helena Bonham **_**plays**_** Bellatrix Lestrange in HP and plays Ophelia in a version of Hamlet [which is the best version :D especially compared to the mod one D:]** But her eyes always held a part that were fearful, that she could never fully be happy, something that disturbed me. Something that made me wish I could read minds.

I was rounding the corner from her room when I saw Mairenn. I felt my face turn to a look of confusion.

"You go' a package and i' said urgen' on i'. Plus, why wouldn't I take the chance to see my friend?" she smiled and handed the small square over to me. Mairenn turned and ran off again, her busy schedule keeping her moving.

Package? What package would I get? No one that I knew would give me a package like this… It was wrapped up old-fashioned, brown paper and string. There was a giant URGENT stamped on it. Underneath the urgent stamp was my name written in a beautiful calligraphy. I was confused even further, seeing as there was no return address. I set my clipboard down on the floor and pulled open the strings of the package.

There was a note on top; it too was written in the beautiful script. It said

"_Renesmee:_

_You may not understand now but you will in the future. I hope that this may make things a bit clearer… Possibly… I know that in time it will reveal itself and it may be much too early for your understanding. The future will be told soon enough. Please share this with whomever, seeing as they may not understand too…"_

There no signature, no more of the note either. Underneath the note was an old book. It was a small, dark leather-bound with old pages. The only really weird part about it was there were holes everywhere in it… I flipped through it and the pages were empty too. _Whatever…_I thought. _I might as well just throw it in the drawer in my office and keep a mental note for it later…_

I went up to a trashcan to throw the wrappings away and then put myself in the proper mindset to be a good psychiatrist for my patient. I then went back to the door to Bellatrix's room.

I sighed once, before unlatching her door.

"Hey, there…" I peeked in. She was laying on her bed as if she just woke up from her nap.

"Hi" she smiled a small smile. Today she seemed fairly happy. A good thing in the progress bar.

"So how are you today?"

"Okayyy…." She said quietly.

"Today we could go and draw in my office."

"Okay…" she then started to get up and I walked her to my office, her still in her Strait Jacket, padding the ground barefoot.

When we got into my office I started to undo the buckles, leaving her arms able to hang.

"How's that?" I asked her, motioning to her arms.

She just smiled widely and nodded. I then went over to my printer and pulled out some paper, leaving her on a couch, and reaching into a desk drawer to get something to draw with. Technically, I wasn't allowed to give her sharpened pencils, but with her seeming to get better and better each day, I decided to break that rule, seeing as no one would know…

I brought her colors and paper over to her, and set them down on a table in front of her. She immediately took to the paper, and started coloring fiercely, and I went to my desk. I just watched her from my desk, filling out one of the extensive number of papers that I had to work on all the time. She was doing fine when I heard her whimper.

"Bellatrix? Is everything alright?" I said, rushing over to her.

Her stack of paper was totally filled, each paper fully colored. I had sat at my desk, not really noticing her for maybe fifteen minutes and she goes and draws about twenty drawings in a very great depth? Unbelievable, yet then, the proof was right in front of me. And what was even stranger was that a lot of them were about evil or magic. The first one held a picture of a boy holding a blood red stone surrounded by a ring of fire in a stone room with a man in robes rushing toward him. The second one showed the same boy, in one arm he held a sword and in the other a dark leather-bound book and a giant saber tooth. Behind him was a giant dead creature, which looked like a snake.

The third one held the same boy again, this time a bit older, and his hair shorter, showing the oddest scar on his forehead. I couldn't see all of it, I don't think, just the very edge as it looked.

The next four were all about the same boy doing various things; each one a year older than the next. The fourth held him being held up by a gravestone grim and his arm being cut by the most disgusting little man, who's fingernails were black and hair dead and wispy, his face wrinkled and eyes yellow and angry. The fifth one held the boy in a strange hall distressed and rushing to a man being pushed through a stone archway by what looked to be something like Bellatrix… or similar to her. The eyes were different and the woman had an air of arrogance, where as my Bellatrix was always nervous or scared. Their eyes were different too. The picture's eyes were heavy lidded where as Bellatrix's were wide. Those were really only the main differences…

The next photo was of a wise old man with white hair, half moon glasses and a dead looking hand with the same boy frantically riding away in a boat from zombies swimming in the water after them and then the last one that held the boy being shot by a bolt of light by a hideous figure (that looked like a cross between a man and a snake) and falling to the ground.

The rest of the photos held things of the like. The very last one held a picture of the hideous snake-man staring straight at you, his eyes menacing and dark, his arms reaching out to grab you and it was almost as if he was able to reach out and grab you to take you in the picture in there with you. It deeply disturbed me.

Bellatrix just sat there watching me, staring at her pictures.

"Bellatrix," I said sternly. She looked away. "Bellatrix." I said again. After a few minutes she finally looked up.

"Bellatrix, who is this man?" I pointed at the picture of the snake-like man. She grabbed the paper from me and started writing down on the paper.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Tom Marvolo Riddle? Very strange. You would think a man that terrible looking would at least have a name to match. But even the dainty name didn't detract from the utter evil-ness of the man.

"Bellatrix, who is Tom Riddle?"

Her eyes glazed over and her voice got hoarse.

"Shut your mouth!" she yelled.

"W-what?" I was confused again today.

"You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare…" she then stopped and fainted, her eyes rolling back in her head.

I rushed over to her, dropping everything in my hands and reaching into the large pockets of my doctors coat. "Help! Room 86 Patient is unconscious! ASAP! Help!" I said into the walkie-talkie. I waited and waited for what should have been a response but only static was heard.

"HELP!" I screamed into the microphone.

A static voice that was obviously nasally said "Yes, Doctor Cullen?"

I sighed quickly, "Yes, my patient is passed out and unresponsive. I attempted to page all the doctors earlier, but got no response. Please, send someone!"

You could basically hear the nasal voice roll her eyes. "Yes Doctor Cullen…." Deciding to amuse herself she then said: "How about we send one of your family members, huh? How about that? Get your uncle working on YOUR patient? Just bringing the little Renesmee parade down a notch." She cackled after using a baby voice on me.

"Yes!" I nearly screamed at the walkie-talkie "Yes, send Gra-Dr. Carlisle, please do." I said a little more calmly. Grandpa was posing as one of my uncles, along with my parents.

About twenty minutes after my dreaded conversation with the nasal woman named Grandpa showed up, a medical bag in hand and a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry about being so late today, Nessie, there have been a lot of problems with patients blacking out today that my walkie-talkie broke from all the transmissions." He grimaced.

"'S ok, she hasn't woken yet, which I find problematic. Her heart was racing so I ran to get her some medications earlier."

We carried her back to her room and then we conversed about what medications I had given her and what to do in the situation and such.

Finally, when he revived her, he told me what went wrong with her to the point of making her pass out.

"Ness, a lot of times when people start to remember things about their past it causes such a strain on them that they shut down." He said gently, and then continued, "Did she say anything right before she passed out?"

"Yeah, she was screaming about some non-sense about…" I didn't want to finish. The thing that she said kind of distressed me, making me really sad? I couldn't place the disappointed and confused feeling that I had. I was confused by how she knew that I was a half of something, something that she probably did not know what, but knew I wasn't fully human. I wasn't very happy, not at all, that she called my lips 'unworthy' when all I said was what she wrote down.

"Ness?" He asked

"About… her drawings, I would guess… She—She … At first she yelled at me to shut-up, and then she said something about my lips being unworthy to say a name of a person. Actually she said exactly: 'You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue…' it was creepy and disturbing, Grandpa, really disturbing. She shouldn't know I'm part vampyre! I haven't done a thing that would make her even thin about me being a vampyre!" I started to hyperventilate a little bit.

"Nessie Carlie! Are you completely sure?" He questioned

"Yes! I am absolutely sure! I have been so 'human' lately that I feel less of a vampyre and more of a human! It's actually really quite sad… but that's not the point. The point is that I haven't done anything!" I was freaking out a bit more.

"Nessie, calm down! Now do we know much about her past? It may not be something that she meant to say to you, but something from her past. Remember your PhD." He smiled, proudly of my degree, but then went back to being concerned. "She's probably just unlocking her past. Maybe… no… he wouldn't agree…" he started mumbling a bit and then stopped.

"Who wouldn't agree to what?"

"Your father wouldn't agree to coming in and taking a look at her mind while she draws… but that's highly unlikely of him even coming here… because of all the voices" He tapped his temple and smiled.

"I'll see what I can work…" I smiled, we said our goodbyes, and he left.

…………………………………………

..=.-..=.-..=.-..=.-.=..-.=..-.=..-.=..

………………………………………………

**Important A/N: I am just going to announce here that the next chapter will be a month or two from now, and that she hasn't had any 'episodes' since this one. If you do not understand this you will be confused.**

**I am also ending construction with this chapter because 1. It is INCREDIBLY long (which you should be happy I now nearly DOUBLED the length of the story. :D be happy**

**Reviews=Love and all I want to be is loved. Me being loved makes me love you so I love you by giving you more story. Nothing fuels inspiration like people's feedback.**


End file.
